The spread of mobile devices such as mobile handsets, media players, tablet computers and laptops/notebooks/netbooks and ultra-books increases user demand for access to power points at which they may transfer power to charge communication devices while out and about or on the move.
Systems that provide the opportunity to transfer power for charging the communication devices in public spaces, in which the user of the communication device may remain for extended periods of time, say more than a few minutes or so are available to some extent, with limited convenience. Such systems may be distributed over various venues, requiring complex network architecture to provide the demand for wireless power transfer in public spaces. Amongst others, such public spaces may include restaurants, coffee shops, airport lounges, trains, buses, taxis, sports stadia, auditoria, theatres, cinemas or the like.
There is a need for such systems to enable easy activation of the device and allow power transfer for charging when the battery level runs low. The process of activation has involved various manual interactions handled by the user such as scanning of a Quick Response (QR) Code, manually entering a wireless receiver identification code (RXID) pre-printed on the product package and the like. These interactions may be intrusive and error prone. In particular, such system do not provide any means of communication with the device associated with a wireless receiver.
The invention below addresses the above-described needs.